


Classified File: Unity, Jackson

by Coffeebookboy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of nothing I suppose. I just came up with this today while staring at my computer screen. I doubt there will be anymore of this so don't get too attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified File: Unity, Jackson

    I wonder why I gain weight in my face first. Some people it’s their tummy, some people their arms or legs. Why my face? People say I look 16 quite often. Funny. I used to take insult. Sure I would rather look my age, 22, but what does it matter? What I look, what I do… It should be about what I say. Shouldn’t it? No one ever listens. Not even me. I might very well be the worst at listening of anyone in the whole wide world. Not that it matters. As far as I’m concerned no one has anything good to say.

    Except me.

    Yeah. Except me.

    My name is Jack. Short for Jackson Unity.

    No not really.  
  
I mean I'm not Jackson Unity.  
Maybe I am a Jack.

My real name doesn’t really matter does it?  
All names are just lies. Expectations people are held to.  
They tell you that you’ll like it better when you grow into it.  
Trust me, you never do. Or maybe that’s just me.  
  
    I don't know who I am anymore, but who you are is far more interesting. Why you're reading this file is so much more interesting than what my name is. How you found this flat and how you got into it without being seen. That's interesting.

How many times will I revisit this place?  
Everyone has something they're nostalgic about.  
Look at you, you came back and read this again.  
Probably looking for some sort of information.

Maybe you've already found it.  
Even though you don't know where I am.

  
    I wonder why I gain weight in my face first. Some people it’s their tummy, some people their arms or legs. Why am I underweight, underheight, under expectation... Under surveillance. Why do you want to know more about me? I’m only Jack. And yes, that name was taken from the inspiration a twenty dollar bill gave me. A useless American currency someone handed me that says “Jackson” on it, followed by “United States.” Unity. Not very unified at all when you can’t even spell it out yourself. Try acrostic sometime.. It’s a brilliant form of poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really need a hint: 
> 
> Look up acrostic poems then come back and read it again.  
> Never trust anything the first time you read it.


End file.
